Advancements in communication technology have permitted the development, installation, and widespread usage of wireless communication systems through which to communicate telephonically. In a wireless communication system, a radio-link forms at least a portion of a communication path upon which communication signals are transmitted. Increased mobility of communication is, as a result, permitted through the utilization of a wireless communication system.
The network infrastructure of various types of cellular communication systems, for instance, have been installed throughout significant geographical areas. Large numbers of subscribers to such cellular communication systems are able to communicate telephonically when positioned in areas encompassed by the network infrastructure of the system pursuant to which subscription is made. Telephonic communication of both voice and data is generally permitted in such cellular communication systems.
A subscriber to a cellular communication system typically utilizes a mobile terminal which is formed of a radio transceiver capable of both transmitting and receiving radio signals communicated upon radio-links with the network infrastructure of a cellular communication system. The term “user” shall be used herein to identify one utilizing the mobile terminal. Some cellular communication systems utilize digital communication techniques in which information is digitized prior to its communication and subsequent to its reception. Processing circuitry is utilized to act upon information, prior to its transmission, and subsequent to its reception.
The circuitry forming a mobile terminal is oftentimes packaged in a housing which permits convenient carriage of the mobile terminal by a user. Various constructions of mobile terminals are of physical dimensions permitting a user thereof to carry the mobile terminal in a shirt pocket, or the like, of the user.
Because the mobile terminal utilizes processing circuitry, the processing circuitry can also be utilized to perform functions in addition to functions required to effectuate conventional communication operations. That is to say, functionality of other devices can be incorporated into the mobile terminal. For instance, information processing and retrieval functions are sometimes incorporated into a mobile terminal. And, recreational functions, here referred to as recreational applications, are also sometimes incorporated into a mobile terminal. Applications referred to as computer games are exemplary of recreation.
Incorporation of recreational application into a mobile terminal provides marketing advantages to a mobile terminal manufacturer, a system operator, and also a recreational application developer. A mobile terminal manufacturer and recreational application developer are able to increase their prospective customer base, and a system operator is able to increase awareness of, and use of, system resources.
To date, however, the marketing advantages provided by the incorporation of recreational applications into the functionality of the mobile terminal generally primarily pertains to the general increase in the end-product market size of the mobile terminal, as well as the presumed carryover effect of increased usage of the mobile terminal for communication operations if the mobile terminal is also utilized by a user to execute, i.e., play, recreational applications. Advantage, however, is generally not made of the synergies available to a mobile terminal incorporating both the functionality of a recreational application and the functionality of a wireless transceiver. If a manner could be provided by which to take advantage of the synergies available to a mobile terminal incorporating the functionality of a recreational application, or other executable code, executable for recreational purposes, increased marketing opportunities would be provided.
It is in light of this background information related to mobile terminals operable in a radio communication system that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.